


Yes. Please.

by acxban



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxban/pseuds/acxban
Summary: “If I’d known the answer was this easy, I would’ve kissed you ages ago,”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts), [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



Posted on my Tumblr @Acxban

There are so many heavy hitters in this fic. Please read [A New Taste of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641253/chapters/28805796)  
(Can you tell which Jason was my favorite?)

Also, check out the priest art by Amberdreams on the original piece. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more bombshells with inspiration taken from A New Taste of Love.

Bombshell Jaydick was too sweet to not draw again.

This is just a late upload. I have no explanation. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably already seen this on tumblr, but I just remembered that Ao3 exists haha

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for Empires and Salvadore.
> 
> Just last week, I found out that Empires and Salv wrote A New Taste of Love. This is just a little late, but I'm a fan. :)


End file.
